


tour.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The first time Anakin heard Padmé Amidala sing, he decided she had the voice of an angel.or:  Padmé is the opening act for Anakin's band's tour and Anakin thinks she's incredibly talented.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	tour.

**Author's Note:**

> day 5, drabble 5.
> 
> Prompt 005 - singing.

The first time Anakin heard Padmé Amidala sing, he decided she had the voice of an angel. She'd been hired to be one of the band's opening acts, and he stood at the side of the stage during soundcheck in complete awe. He told her how talented she was that night after the show, and Padmé just blushed and thanked him for the compliment. He sought her out after every show, talked to her about music. The night they kissed for the first time was amazing, and when she covered one of their songs the next night, he just smiled.


End file.
